SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure
SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure is A SpongeBob SquarePants Crossover With Nickelodeon Characters. = Cast = *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Plankton *Gary *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Karen *Larry the Lobster *The Flying Dutchman *Patchy the Pirate *Potty the Parrot *Princess Mindy *King Neptune *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Rita Loud *Lynn Loud Sr. *Clyde McBride *Bobby Casagrande *Ronnie Anne Casagrande *Carlota Casagrande *Cj Casagrande *Carl Casagrande *Carlitos Casagrande *Adelaide Chang *Sid Chang *Becca Chang *Stanley Chang *Liam *Rusty Spokes *Zach Gurdle *Stella *Girl Jordan *Haiku *Penelope *Rocky Spokes *Sam Sharp *Sid Chang *Martha Lorriane *Skits Lorriane *Cisco *Rinty *François (dog) *Pops *Wally *Numberblocks 0 - 100 *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *The Kids *The Winkster *Elmo *Big Bird *Snuffy *Cookie Monster *Grover *Ernie *Bert *Telly Monster *Baby Bear *Curly Bear *Count Von Count *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Rostia *Narf *Mel *Googel *Henry Monster *Chickens *Zoe *Gordon *Susan *Maria *Luis *Alan *Bob *Gabi *Gina *Miles *Dorothy * Tubb * Sploshy * Finbar * Terence * Wiona * Reg * Amelia * Bear * Sheep * Pig * Frog * Dog * Duck * Ant * Toot * Puddle * Opal * Tulip * Otto * Lily * Desmond * Dr Ha Song * Tinky Winky * Dipsy * Laa Laa * Po * Doug Funnie * Porkchop * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Phil & Lil DeVille * Kimi Finster * Susie Carmichael * Spike * Fifi * Fluffy * Ren Hoek * Stimpy * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Master Splinter * April O'Neil * Mayhem * Baron Draxum * Gordon * Waffle * Mr. Blik * Rocko * Spunky * Heffer * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Pinkie Pie * Sunest Shimmer * Spike the Dog * Casper * Dr. Harvey * Kat Harvey * Spooky * Squeeze * Turner * Stretch * Dusty * Felipe * Flicker * Ickis * Oblina * Krumm * Gromble * Arnold * Blue * Steve * Joe * Josh * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Cinnamon * Sage * Ginger * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Shovel * Pail * Periwinkle * Magenta * Green Puppy * Orange Kitten * Purple Kangaroo * Sunny * Doodle * Rox * Blair * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Dora * Boots * Benny * Isa * Tico * Diego * Baby Jaguar * Swiper * Big Red Chicken * Grumpy Old Troll * Azul * Backpack * Map * Fiesta Trio * Mami * Papi * Abuela * Daisy * Alicia * Boots' Dad * Boots' Mom * Rescue Pack * Click * Bobo Brothers * Timmy Turner * Wanda * Cosmo * Poof * Sparky the Fairy Dog * Chloe * Ryan * Ryan's Mommy * Ryan's Daddy * Combo * Gus * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Jake * Niko Tallides * Everest * Tracker * Sylvia * Arrby * Sweetie * Sesame Workshop * Octo Blowhoe * Harvey Brown * Zooli * Cali * Chickaletta * Abby Hatcher * Bozzly * Ricky Zoom * DJ * Loop * Scootio * Toot * HobbyPig * HobbyFrog * HobbyBear * HobbyMom * HobbyDad * Pablo * Tyrone * Uniqua * Tasha * Austin * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Ollie * Buck * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Cindy Vortex * Goddard * Little Bill * Andrew * Fuschia * Kiku * Elephant * Big Bill * Brenda * April * Bobby * Alice The Great * Oobi * Uma * Kako * Grampu * Little Bear * Father Bear * Mother Bear * Duck * Hen * Franklin * Max * Ruby * Bob The Builder * Maggie * Beast * Hamliton * Kipper * Maisy * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Danny Phantom * Tucker * Sam * Jenny Wakeman * Brad * Tuck * Sheldon * Tommy * Tallulah * Hopparoo * Mr Mcoggins * Madame Au Lait * Battersby * Aang * Katara * Sokka * Toph * Zuko * Suki * Appa * Momo * Iroh * Ty Lee * Mai * Azula * Dugee * Norrie * Betty * Tag * Roly * Happy * Julius Jr * Worry Bear * Clancy * Sheree * Ping * Alexander * Tool Box-A-Lot * Chachi * Pocoyo * Pato * Elly * Loula * Ben * Holly * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Granny Pig * Grandpa Pig * Chloe Pig * Baby Alexander * Uncle Pig * Auntie Pig * Miffy Bunny * Snuffy The Dog * Melody Bunny * Grunty Pig * Peter Rabbit * Lily * Benjamin Bunny * Mr. Tod * Squirrel Nutkin * Josephine * Flopsy * Mopsy * Cottontail * Robot * Monster * Sportacus * Stephanie * Ziggy * Stingy * Trixie * Robbie Rotten * Mayor Milford Meanswell * Bessie Busybody * Miss Spider * Holley * Squirt * Bounce * Dragon * Shimmer * Spinner * Wiggle * Snowdrop & Pansy * Chickie Poo * Fluff * Fuzzworth * Milo * Nibbles * Hedgie * Zack and Quack * Kira * Hop and Skip * Belly Up * Fluffy * DJ Lance * Muno * Foofa * Brobee * Toodee * Plex * Milli * Geo * Bot * Jack * Mary * Mel * Oswald * Weenie * Henry * Daisy * Johnny Snowman * Madame Butterfly * Catrina * Eggbert & Leo * Bob The Ball * Mop * Mr. String * Mr. Shoe * Mrs. Shoe * Lacey * Mary Jane * Doris The Door * Little Cup * Plush * Pad * Pencil * Skipper * Private * Kowalski * Rico * King Julien * Olivia * Ian * Mom * Dad * William * Edwin * Perry * Francine * Julian * Swift * Rod * Penny * Brody * Corn * Peg * Butterbean * Dazzle * Cricket * Poppy * Jasper * Invader Zim * Dib * Otis * Pip * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Blaze * AJ * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Squid Dullard * Twister Rodriguez * Eliza * Nigel * Marianne * Donnie * Debbie * Darwin * El Tigre * Kai-Lan * Hoho * Rintoo * Tolee * Lulu * Ye-Ye * Gu-Nai-Nai * Mr. Fluffy * Mei-Mei * Stompy * Wubbzy * Daizy * Widget * Walden * Buggy * Huggy * Earl * CatDog * Shimmer & Shine * Rabbids * Little Charmaers * Dagget Doofus * Norbert Foster * Bessie Higgenbottom * Wally Trollman * Norville * Ogre Doug * Gina Giant * Libby Light Sprite * Bobgoblin * Tak * Shane * David * Puppet * Ms. Foil * Schmuzzies * Fido * Voice * Ron * Natalie * Binyah Binyah * James * Shaina * Vanessa * Jessica * Armando * Bryan * Twist * Shout * Marina * Kiki * Pinky-Dinky-Doo * Tyler * Mr. Guinea Pig * Dan Handerson * The Curious Buddies * Moose A. Moose * Zee D. Bird * Nick Jr. Face * Piper O'Possum * Norton the Mailfish Summary SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters celebrate SpongeBob's birthday in SpongeBob's house! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out what SpongeBob wants for his birthday. Clues # A Door # The Word "Surprise" # SpongeBob Answer to Blue's Clues * A Surprise Party Gallery SpongeBob.jpg Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg GrumpySquidward.png Mr-krabs-tips-10.jpg Sandy Cheeks..png 250px-SpongeBob SquarePants Mrs Puff.jpg 250px-SpongeBob SquarePants Pearl Krabs.jpg Evil Wiki - Sheldon J. Plankton.png Gary Movie.png Mermaid_Man1.png Barnacle Boy.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants Karen Plankton.jpg Larry current.png FlyingDutchman.jpg Patchy and Potty.PNG Mindy spongebob.jpg King-neptune-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-5.78.jpg Animated Spinning Wiki - Loud Siblings.jpg Clyde-the-loud-house-80.jpg Bobby-about-web.jpg Ronnie with Shoes.png The Casagrandes Characters Nickelodeon.jpg The Chang Family.png Liam-the-loud-house-1.82.jpg Rusty Spokestlh.png Zach.png Stella Stock Image.png Big Bird.png Elmo.png Snuffy.jpg Zoetutu.jpg GroverFullFigure2.png Telly.jpg B8155FDC-217E-4DB3-BAD0-75FEE8E299CD.jpeg A73588F3-99E0-4ECD-A9E2-A85B2842CA3B.jpeg Hero Guy.jpg Cookie Monster.jpg E5EC6651-5059-4255-9858-6A053B6C4734.jpeg C7248F74-FE21-450D-9C7D-B44D566FE221.jpeg BECE97EC-4C0F-4404-8218-2EDCA9E17827.jpeg Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg 86DDDC7E-475B-4908-8D02-24A09789BE6D.png Oscar.jpeg Slimey.jpg E5EC6651-5059-4255-9858-6A053B6C4734.jpeg B4F92ADB-CE47-4382-A19E-99AC2CC0F77C.jpeg Chickens Sesame Street.jpg Zoetutu.jpg 167A2D80-6B94-424E-BA87-4E79CB271374.jpeg ACBE1DF0-5727-4F6D-A6E6-8DD3493F9983.jpeg E3BFECCF-C79E-4410-BC85-15A86FD4F82F.jpeg Luis.jpg Alan.jpg 9BB33AE2-DFC5-45A5-9DC1-A463A8EC3AE1.jpeg DF701C71-E25F-4D61-A902-65B293BB62E0.jpeg 787F9B7C-C244-4018-94E0-96F2A1556AA5.jpeg 04003F32-986A-40C6-A0B4-8CCFD6CD4F03.jpeg F0D6AF35-ABA2-4083-8550-873DFD4EBE8A.jpeg Tubb.png Sploshy.jpg Finbar.jpg Terence.jpg Winona.jpg Reg.jpg Amelia.jpg Toot.jpeg 633x475_(1).jpg 9F4D9DE5-33F3-41AC-82B1-83EB1F4A2D54.jpeg toot_and_puddle.tulip.jpg download (9).jpeg 2DB77612-D3E0-4B99-82A8-BD62CC260EF0.jpeg toot_and_puddle.desmond.jpg toot_and_puddle.dr_ha_song.jpg Teletubbies tinky winky.png Teletubbies dipsy.png Laa-Laa-0.jpg Teletubbies po.png It's Doug Funnie.jpg Rsz porkchop.jpg Tommy.jpg Chuckie Finster.png Mrs Angelica Pickles.png Phil & Lil.png Kimi Finster.png Susie Carmichael as Nicole.png Spike-the-rugrats-movie-85.5.jpg 1315076480938_f.jpg Babysitting Fluffy 029.jpg Renhoek.gif StimpyCat.png TMNTLeo.png TMNTDonnie.png TMNTRaph.png TMNTMikey.png Master splinter.png April Oneil Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.jpeg Mayhem.png Baron-draxum-rise-of-the-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-1.24.jpg Gordon-catscratch-10.4.jpg Waffle-catscratch-53.2.jpg Mr-blik-catscratch-1.75.jpg RockoEndearingGrin.png Spunky-rockos-modern-life-static-cling-1.26.jpg Heffer Wolfe (Rocko).jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Characters.png LOE-Spike.png Casper-casper-the-ghost-35821510-704-528.jpg Transcript * SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure/Transcript Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Ni Hao Kai-Lan Parodies Category:Rugrats TV Spoofs Category:Rubbadubbers TV Spoof Category:Ren and Stimpy Spoofs Category:Toot and Puddle TV Spoofs Category:Invader Zim TV Spoof Category:Catscratch TV Spoofs Category:The Loud House TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Teletubbies Parodies Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues parodies Category:Rocko's Modern Life TV Spoofs Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Spoofs